I Blame the Gate
by HecatonchiresLM
Summary: As SG1 return, a colossal energy blast rips through the gate, blasting a hole in the side of the mountain. What happened?
1. 0: Prologue

**I Blame the Gate**

Prologue

The sirens blared. "Unscheduled offworld activation"

"Do we have an iris code sargeant?"

"Yes sir, it's SG1. They're early. Really early."

"Well get it open son". Hammond saw that Walter had predicted his command. "And get a medical team up here." Walter was already on the phone.

In the Gate room below, the iris retracted, and the bodies of SG1 tumbled through, looking a little the worse for wear, but not appearing to bear any significant injuries. "Shut it down, now sir" yelled O'Neill.

At a nod from Hammond, Walter started the shutdown. "Sir, there's an energy wave building up in the gate, I don't know if it will shut down in time..."

"Sir, open the Iris, close the blast doors and GET DOWN!" yelled Major Carter.

Bakoom

The blast cleared the still open wormhole and carved a neat hole through the descending blast shield, and another five levels on an ascending path before exiting throgh the side of the mountain.

The wormhole fizzled and shorted out as the energy sustaining it ran out. Hammond shifted himself, carefully brushing broken glass off his uniform. He could hear faint movement and groans around him , and could see dust and broken glass everywhere. "Close the iris, check for wounded and SHUT DOWN THOSE SIRENS" he said to Walter, who was emerging from under his desk. Thumbing the microphone button, he heard the telltale click that said it was still working and thundered into it "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT COLONEL!"

Through the hole in the blast shield, a neat elipsoid due to the movement of the giant shield as it closed, he could see SG1 clambering to their feet and brushing the dust off their shoulders. The SF teams that had responded to the offworld activation looked a little shellshocked. This was a bit much even for SG1.

"Sir, requesting that P3X69H be removed from the dialling computer" called out Major Carter. O'Neill had his finger in his ear and his mouth open. It looked like he was trying to relieve pressure, but all that was coming from it was a silly face.

"Colonel?"

"Ah? Oh, yeah, lock it out General, bad news place, p3 whatever" His finger was in his other ear now and he was waggling his jaw, as the medical team finally arrived.

"Very well Colonel O'Neill, you have two hours to get your medical checkup and to refresh yourself before your debriefing. I have to go and sort out what damage that whatever it was caused. And Call the President. I suggest you go with the medics."

"Ah, yes Sir. Thankyou sir." SG1 followed the medics after handing their guns over to the waiting SF's. Teal'c was helping Daniel Jackson, who appeared to have a definate wobble. O'Neill still looked like he needed his ears to pop. Carter appeared dusty, but fine.

With a sigh, Hammond turned to look at the mess of the control room behind him. How was he going to explain this one.

End Prologue

* * *

This isan SG1/Blame! cross. More people should read Blame, its awesome. Neither Blame!nor SG1are mine, only this story. 

This part was written for Teri's 'Take 10 Minutes and write something' challenge, I sat down and wrote this between 11:35 and 11:54 pm. That included flipping between files to find the sound effect of a certain gun. Anyone who has read Blame knows who's gun that was.

This is obviously going to be multi chapter. We'll see how far I get.


	2. 1: Briefing Room Exposition

**I Blame the Gate**

Chapter 1: Briefing Room Exposition

SG1 were assembled in the briefing room. With clean BDU's and slightly damp hair from the showers, if it wasn't for a band-aid on Daniels face no-one would have known that they had just returned from offworld. When General Hammond entered the room, Carter and O'Neill started to climb to their feet, but the General waved them down. Teal'c regally tilted his head. Daniel stared into his coffee while idly flicking his ear with his thumb.

"At ease everyone. Now, what the hell happened on P3X69H. And Major Carter, why did you tell me to leave the Iris open? Did you know what was about to happen?"

"Well Sir, I had seen Killy's gun discharged several times earlier during our visit, and I knew our Iris couldn't withstand it. I recalled a complaint you made previously about replacing the Iris after the incident with the black hole, and also how nervous we are whenever its is out of operation sir. I was hoping the blast shield would limit the damage in the control room. I guess I was wrong sir." Carter finished in almost one breath. O'Neill looked impressed.

"Yes Sir, Carter was right sir. We'd seen what his gun can do already, and can I say sir, the Asguard have got nothing when it comes to big honking space guns. This thing he had sir, it was... help me out here Danny."

Daniel started a bit, and looked up "Umm, oh, amazing, awesome, superlative.."

"Thanks Daniel"

"...tremendously dangerous, inhumane, possibly evil"

"And that was enough Daniel. It was tiny, looked kinda like a bulky 9 mil, but when he shot the silly creatures..."

Hammond interupted "Silly Creatures Colonel? And Killy? Are these what they were really called? Were they residents of the planet?"

"If I may Sir," Carter said. O'Neil waved both his hands ina 'go for it' gesture. "The planet we gated to had its Gate in the middle of this fantastic construction. I can't believe the size of it sir. It has an arcology beat for sheer massiveness. The materials used must be incredibly durable, and very light. Something like that should collapse under its own weight. I wonder..."

"Carter, stay on track"

"Sorry Sir. Daniel managed to communicate with some natives, and found out that they call it 'The City'. Later, we met Killy and Cibo, and Cibo informed us that the superstructure was constantly being built and rebuilt, and that the City had enclosed the nearest orbiting celestial body some time ago. The Silicon Creatures are what we would probaly call androids Sir. They seem to have evolved as intelligent life, generated by the City itself. They are extremely hostile to organic life Sir."

"Hang on, I dont remember that. Are you telling me that the City ATE its moon!" O'Neill interjected.

"Yes Sir. Daniel and I were talking to Cibo while you and Teal'c were setting up camp. I think you were struggling with the lid on an MRE."

"Ohhh, then. And I was the only one setting up camp. T was talking to Killy."

"Indeed"

"Ah, wait a minute. Teal'c, you talked to Killy? Did he talk back? I couldn't get him to say anything in conversation. Cibo was more than willing to fill in, but he was somewhat... terse."

"Indeed. He had a limited store of small talk DanielJackson. However, it was after my discussion with him that he realised we might have the thing he had been looking for for some time."

"I should point out here Sir that Killy and Cibo were people we met in the City. They were, well, adventurers I guess. Cibo told us that Killy was on a quest, looking for uncontaminated human genes. From reading between the lines, I got the impression that a significant proportion of the population of the City had mutated or been genetically engineered in the millenia it had been in existence. It was difficult to understand, almost everyone had 'implants' and sometimes I had the impression they were communicating via internal links Sir"

"What did they want these genes for Major" Hammond had been sitting back, somewhat bemused, "and these implants, could we use the technology?"

"As near as I can tell Sir, it was some sort of encryption key. It was never clear what to, exactly. Cibo gave me the feeling we were simply unable to appreciate the concept without the implants. And the implants themselves were, somewhat intrusive. To be honest Sir, it was sometimes difficult to tell the difference between the Silicon Life forms and the 'normal' people we met"

"Give me your gut feeling on this one Colonel, do we go back, try to negotiate?"

"Well, we could really use a few of those guns Killy had, but they seemed pretty rare. No-one else seemed to be firing one anyway. And the Silly's, well, they were bad news General. We don't want them around. I think they'd scare the goa'uld, and not in that the enemy of my enemy is my enemy way"

"Friend Jack, its friend"

"Indeed, O'Neill, I have heard this saying"

"Yeah, but these guys didn't like anything organic. Lets hope they never meet the replicators"

"Your final analysis Colonel?"

"Ahh", Jack glanced at Carter, Tealc and Danny, who was still flicking his ear. "Lock it out General. And classify it as bad news. We don't want people going back there for the tech, they don't know what they'll bring back"

"All right people, thats enough for now. I expect all of you to have your reports on my desk by tomorrow afternoon. After you submit them, you're on stand down for 3 days. Dismissed"

George was met with a chorus of assent, and stood to leave. Jack and Sam started to struggle to their feet, but he waved them down again. "Thats all people. Get some rest, and then get working on those reports. Tomorrow."

After he left, Jack looked at Daniel and did his best Tealc impression. He could never get the eyebrow arch high enough. "So Danny, you gonna write it down?"

"Well, I don't know if I have much choice, Jack"

"Indeed O'Neill. I Believe it was a most disturbing experience for DanielJackson."

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to TELL everyone about it."

"Sir."

"Ok, Ok... Can I read it before you submit it."

"Sir!" If anything, Carter was more annoyed about that suggestion than Daniel. Jack knew when to stop.

"Bed time people. Get to it"

Slowly, the battered team stood up from the briefing table, and filed out of the room. Jack couldn't resist one last try. "So, can I get a summary?"

"SIR!"

* * *

Should I continue trying to make Tealc start every line with "Indeed"? Will Carter let Jack crib from everyone elses reports? What happened anyway? All this and more! 


End file.
